


Pure

by Demonic0Angel



Series: A Flightless Bird [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic0Angel/pseuds/Demonic0Angel
Summary: Dean had always been pure.The first one to realize was Sam.The first to exploit it was John Winchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: A Flightless Bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Pure

Dean had always been pure.

Something about him made him vulnerable. It was as if his scent gave him away, revealing himself to be untainted and innocent, a fighter for the weak and the cowardly.

Dean Winchester was a righteous man.

The first one to realize it was Sam.

The first one to exploit it was John Winchester.

———

John snarled, walking home from a hunt, annoyed and snappish.

He opened the apartment, and immediately, his eyes were stung by the brightness of the TV that was still playing.

His eyes snapped to the hallway that held two bedrooms.

Dean stepped out, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. His eyes widened when he saw him, and a grin stretched over his lips.

"Oh! Dad! You're home!"

"Boy!" John snapped. "Why's the TV on?!"

"O-oh, uh, Sam was watching it. Anyways, I just put him to sleep—— I'll turn it off." Dean said nervously, moving towards the TV's light, which was reflected off of Dean's smooth legs.

The shirt hung over Dean’s pale collarbones and the edges just barely skimmed past his shapely thighs.

Something stirred inside of John.

He had done so much for these boys, having thrown away his safety, his job, his chance for a normal life.... shouldn't he get a reward?

He pulled Dean and the thirteen year old boy squeaked, before he fell painfully onto the floor.

"What the—— dad!"

John growled. "Be quiet, you little shit. Or I'll make it painful for you."

"Dad, stop! What are you doing?! Stop, stop, dad, it hurts——!!"

And that night, John tainted his own child's innocence.

Sam woke up half way as Dean sobbed and begged his father to stop, and no one was there when he sat up in bed, terrified of the screams.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

He stepped out of bed, opening the door and stopped.

There, on the floor, was...

Sam, only nine, didn't understand. What was his dad doing to Dean?

Dean didn't look happy, he was red faced and sobbing, snot running from his nose as he grit his teeth and cried.

Blood was dripping down his thighs as John moved his hips and something awoke inside of Sam.

His dad was obviously the one hurting Dean as his father grunted and groaned.

Sam moved back to his room, quiet as he processed what he just saw.

Finally, after some animalistic sounds, there was silence.

A few minutes later, Dean walked in, still sobbing, and with wobbly legs, collapses on the floor.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam said in a small voice.

"S-Sammy? What are you doing awake?" Came his shaky reply.

Dean moved over, gingerly sitting on the bed before he brushed Sam's hair from his eyes.

"Don't you wanna grow big and strong? Go to sleep, Sammy."

"What was dad doing to you?"

Dean stopped and then laughed shakily. "Uh, we were playing an adult game."

"A game? But you were crying."

"Sammy." His voice was firm. "Go to sleep, or I'll knock you out."

Sammy flinched.

Dean had never threatened him.

Dean obviously saw the surprise and hurt, and apologetically, he tucked Sam in. He patted the boy on the head, whispering sweet nothings to him, before he kissed Sam’s forehead and moved away.

Sam never asked what had happened again.

The next morning, Dean refused to look at John, who showed no sign of guilt over what he did.

And Sam burned for Dean, who’s sparks had been drenched and taken out.


End file.
